Accumulation of debris, such as, dust and dirt in spaces defined between metal parts poses several problems. Problems are especially accentuated in case wherein operation is required to be halted in order to clean the accumulated debris. Such problems are particularly faced in case off-road vehicles, such as, harvesters. For example, in case of sugarcane harvester, debris tends to get accumulated in the spaces provided between the radially spaced apart plates in feed rollers. This accumulated debris is required to be scraped out regularly to enable the feed rollers to run smoothly, thereby avoiding increased load on motors and reducing bearing life. However, the harvester is required to be halted in order to clean out the debris which results in unproductive time of harvester. The feed rollers are made of metal, and accumulated debris causes metal corrosion.
Hence, there is a need to avoid accumulation of debris.